


Keep Your Hands To Yourself

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, Top Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Ed said something rather callous to Oswald when they were escaping from the Court of Owls. Some time later, Oswald decides to remind Ed of it.





	Keep Your Hands To Yourself

“Darn it.” 

“What’s wrong?”

Ed huffed loudly and with a strained noise, he tried to wriggle free of the tight hole that he’d managed to get himself lodged into. It had looked deceptively large, yet now he was stuck. Oswald let out a short amused snort.

“Are you stuck?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“What does it look like?” Ed snapped, wriggling some more. He kicked his legs up, trying to use them to give him some momentum that might help push him out. He nearly booted Oswald in the face.

“Watch it!” Oswald exclaimed, only just dodging Ed’s foot. “If you stay still I can help you, but I’m not going anywhere near you as long as you keep kicking like that.”

“Good. I don’t need your help. Keep your hands to yourself, Oswald.”

Ed had said it to try to claw back some of his wounded pride. Hurting Oswald detracted from his own embarrassment. His own foolishness in getting stuck in such a demeaning position in front of his former best friend, now arch nemesis. 

Oswald’s jaw tightened for a moment, and although Ed couldn’t see it, a flash of hurt passed over his features. He forced it away as quickly as it had appeared. 

“Suit yourself.” He sniffed, turning away from Ed and looking around the room for another, more dignified, way out. 

—

“Oswald, for God’s sake…” Ed groaned desperately, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow that his face was pressed against. Oswald imagine that if he ran his hand over Ed’s back, he would feel extraordinary heat course through the other man. If he reached around and touched his cock, it would twitch impatiently, begging for attention that it wasn’t going to get. He would like to feel those things, but instead he stroked himself, forcing himself to be content with just imagining how they would feel. “Just _touch_ me.”

Oswald chewed on his bottom lip. Ed was wonderful when he was proud, but he was _really_ something when he begged. 

“Say please.” He ordered, letting his eyes soak up and appreciate every needy twitch of Ed’s body. He was writhing, not quite so vigorously as when he had been trapped in that hole in the wall, but even more desperately.

Ed’s breath shuddered. He took a few moments to force that word out. “Please.” He said it through gritted teeth, and that just wasn’t good enough for Oswald.

He reached forwards and hooked a finger into the looped handle of the plug that was buried deep into Ed’s ass. He pulled it out part of the way, only to shove it back in. Ed keened in frustration. 

“Please!” He begged, far more sincerely this time.

Oswald trembled with excitement. He pulled it out, then pushed it back in again. The novelty of the act, and the power high he got from making Ed cry out like that, made it almost addictive. 

They had fucked before, but he had never succeeded in making Ed so desperate. If anything, Ed had been the one making him desperate. Not that Ed had ever tied him to the bedposts, but he may as well have. Oswald had been too nervous to touch him properly, to kiss him fully, and Ed had teased him for it. Chuckling in that smug, know-it-all way that he did, and telling him that he would take care of everything. 

It was more than satisfying for Oswald to turn the tables on him.

“Oswald-“ Ed gasped. He pulled on the leather straps that had him tied to the bed. He couldn’t do anything to make Oswald hurry up and take him, and both men knew it. Even if Ed was still trying to pretend he could. “Please, it’s not enough.”

Oswald poked the end of the plug, pushing it in another fraction of an inch. “Are you saying you need something bigger?”

Ed nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes. Yes, that is what I am saying!” He was snappy, frustrated, and Oswald was tempted to slap him on the ass for being so impolite. 

Over the years, Oswald thought he had perfected the art of begging. He could get down on his knees and plead and whine and sound oh-so sincere. However, Ed was far less skilled at being contrite. He’d have to teach him about that.

“We have other toys…” He began, waiting for Ed’s predictable interruption.

“You know that’s not what I mean!” He whined, and Oswald had to try not to laugh at how petulant he sounded. 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sorry at all. “You want me to touch you, correct?”

“Yes!” Ed hissed, followed by something that was inaudible under his breath. Oswald didn’t know exactly what he’d said, but he was sure that it was spiteful and impatient.

“You don’t want me to ‘keep my hands to myself’?” He asked. Ed wasn't the only one who could be spiteful.

Ed quietened, and Oswald narrowed his eyes. 

‘Good,’ he thought. He deserved to agonise over what he’d said all those months ago, when he’d gotten himself stuck during their escape from the Court. Oswald would never have laid a hand on him, despite how good his ass had looked when he was trapped, and squirming, in that hole. The fact that Ed had insinuated that he would had wounded him, and Ed deserved to suffer for the hurt he’d dealt.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Ed admitted, softly, almost cutely, and Oswald had to force himself not to feel too fond of him when he said that. 

He had to force himself not to stroke a hand over his hot, desperate body, because he wasn’t done punishing him yet.

“No, you shouldn’t have.” He agreed. He didn’t say anything else, he was waiting for Ed to apologise.

A few seconds later Ed shifted on his elbows, a soft impatient gasp passing his lips. Yet he said nothing. No apology.

Oswald lost his patience and slapped him on the ass. Ed yelped. His whole body went tense, then slackened with a heavy moan. 

Oswald was annoyed at himself. He hadn’t meant to lose his temper like that, he hadn’t meant to touch Ed until he begged him to. But the pink mark that blossomed on the left side of Ed’s ass almost made it worth it. 

“Well?” Oswald prompted. 

Ed shook his head, and said nothing. Oswald growled, his vexation growing with every moment of silence that passed.

He knew what Ed was doing, he was trying to provoke him into touching him. He was betting that if he riled him up enough, Oswald wouldn’t be able to stand it, and he would _have_ to give in and fuck him.

Oswald slapped him again, on the other cheek, and Ed made a louder sound than the first time. Oswald didn’t give Ed time to recover, and he smacked him again, in the same spot. 

Ed moaned, his back arching in a way that pushed his ass up higher. That made it an even more appealing target. How could Oswald resist? 

He was still angry with Ed, still frustrated, and so he spanked him hard, until he could hear sobs coming from the other man and his ass had become an impressive shade of pink. The palm of his hand cried out in protest. 

When he finally stopped, he noticed that Ed’s body wasn’t as tight as it had been before. His arms no longer pulled on his bonds, but hung slack. His breath was heavy, but not in the same desperate way that it had been before. 

Oswald looked underneath Ed to confirm what he suspected, and he swore when he saw that he was right. 

“When did you come?” He demanded, his voice growing high pitched in his outrage. 

Ed chuckled, even though his eyes were wet with tears and his ass was sore and bruised. “About halfway through the spanking.” 

Oswald groaned. 

“I’m still going to fuck you.” He reminded him, trying to reassert his control over the situation, and hoping that the news might wipe the smug smirk from Ed’s face. It didn’t. It only broadened it into a grin.

“That’s exactly what I was hoping you’d say.”

Oswald rolled his eyes. He pulled out the plug from Ed’s ass and gave him a light swat for good measure. Ed squeaked. “Shut up, Ed.”


End file.
